


It's A Long Way To The Top, If You Wanna Rock 'n Roll

by Ayakox



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayakox/pseuds/Ayakox
Summary: Sad circumstances make agent Lightwood and Dr. Bane meet.How many layers of their heart will they have to remove before to reach their exact center?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people!  
> This is the English translation of an italian fan fiction written by EmmaAlicia79(https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=104354) . I've asked her the permission to translate it in English because I truly believe that you all deserve to read such a beautiful work! 
> 
> So I have NO CREDIT at all for this fan fiction, I'm just the translator. 
> 
> I really hope you will like it as I do! :)  
> I apologize for any errors you can find, I'm not a professionist (unlike Dr. Bane *coffcoff*), I decided to translate this just for passion, so be kind please ;w;

 

 

 

 

Alexander Lightwood looked his reflection into the mirror buttoning up his uniform. He smoothed his jacket and pulled his cap on the head.

 

He was returning to work for the first time after... well, after the disaster, and even though he felt a shit on the inside, he wanted to look impeccable on the outside.

 

*  


As soon as he crossed the district's treshold, applause rose from each side.

 

It took a while, to Alexander, to understand that they were applauding _him_. He stared at them, astonished, from the first to the last one: there wasn't a fucking thing to applaud to.

 

Robert Lightwood, Head of the Department and exeptionally present that day among the common people, came to the rescue.

 

He took him for his elbow and guided him toward the Captain's office.

 

-Let's go, Alec.

 

Applause didn't stop.

 

The Captain, Aldertree, had a certain dose of contempt in regards of agent Lightwood. To him, young (less than Alec) political genius who had arrived where he was just thanks to his brain, the fact that a “daddy's boy” breathed his same air was truly embarassing.

 

For his part, Alec thought that who didn't get his hands dirty in his life also didn't have the right to occupy that chair.

 

And with that they were even.

 

When the Lightwoods sat after the handshakes and the usual pleasantries, Aldertree got stright to the point; his interlocutors didn't like so much that situation, but even less did he.

 

\- Lightwood, Sir - he began, staring first one of them and then the other. - considering the exeptionality of the event that has just ended - “ _just ended, a shit_ ” Alec thought, moving on his armchair “ _to me it has just began_ ” - we consider it appropriate that the people involved in it should be associated with support staff. - Pause – _Professional_ support.

 

\- In other words, do you want me to go to a shrink. - Alec said, dry.

 

\- Not just any shrink, Lightwood.

 

\- _Agent_ Lightwood, please.

 

\- Excuse me?

 

\- You have to address to me with my rank... _Sir_.

 

\- Alec... - his father warned him.

 

\- Don't worry, Sir. The _agent_ Lightwood is right – reconciled Aldertree – it is fair to keep our roles. Precisely because of that, I would like to point out that make use of the professional help I was talking about earlier is not a friendly advice... it is an _order_ – he concluded looking right into Alec's eyes.

 

Aware of his father beside him, the young legacy hardly swallowed his pride and murmured a simple:

 

\- Yessir, Captain.

 

*

  


The study of the notorious psychologist was set in a loft in the centre of Brooklyn. All the attic was reserved to him apparently, Alec stated when he went out the elevator. Two arrows indicated -in opposite directions- the house and the study.

 

The agent followed the second one.

 

He rang the doorbell and a kind girl with soft asian features came to open the door. She sat him down in an anteroom full of brocades and strange ancient chairs full of curls.

 

To Alec's serious pragmatism, that furnishings was the more disturbating he'd ever seen before.

 

He sat on one of those chairs, stiff and with his uniform's cap on his knee.

 

The same girl who received him shortly earlier, came back.

 

\- Please, follow me agent. _Dr. Bane_ will receive you in a moment.

 

She brought him in an adjacent room, chock-full of libraries, books -some of them very old-, the same brocades and furnitures from the previous room and, unlike that, on the back of the room, as to give it a place of honor, in front of a big arched window so big that you can find it just in a Brooklyn's attics, there was a huge mahogany desk, pretty simple compared to the opulent and detailed trappings that there were in the rest of the study.

 

Alec sat on an armchair in front of that, very comfortable and functional, unlike the other ones he had seen and the one he'd tried.

 

As he was waiting, he looked his phone. The principal articles of the most famous newspapers were all dedicated to the event he was involved in.

 

_Crap._

 

Alec felt stomach cramps. He should have isolate himself from the web for a while. Should have. Conditional.

 

\- Sorry about the wait, Agent.

 

A persuasive male voice reached him from behind, relaxing him imperceptibly.

 

As soon as he put his phone back into the pocket, his interlocutor was in front of him.

 

\- Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Dr. Bane, Magnus Bane.

 

He stretched out his hand.

 

As Alec shook it, he couldn't hide his astonishment: instead of a therapist he seemed to be a rock star. Asians features, short dark hair stood up in spikes as a mohawk, their tips in a dark red dye; chains, earrings, rings and – Alec wasn't very sure – a line of eye-liner to define his weird look, together with a black silk shirt -whose cuffs were open- outside his black very tight trousers.

 

But the part that surprised Alec the most was the eyes: green, as a cat's ones, absolutely out of context in an asian featured person as _Dr. Bane_.

 

\- My look is disturbing you, Agent, I can tell... - Magnus mocked him, amicably, sitting silently on his side of the desk. His movments were elegant and slinky, cat-like.

 

Alec got difensive right away:

 

\- No, it's just... Well... I didn't expect...

 

\- Didn't you expect someone like me? Should professionists wear anonymous and sloppy clothes to be recognized as such?

 

\- No, but... I mean... - Alec stammered, nervous, on the chair. It wasn't even five minutes that they were talking and he was having an hard time already. Those would have been very strenuous sessions.

 

Dr. Bane smiled.

 

\- Don't worry, Agent, I'm used to it. I'm also used to the fact that all my patients rethink of me sooner or later and I don't expect you to be an exception. _Do you hear me?_

 

He pronounced that last sentence as if it was a sort of threat but with a mischievous sparkle in his green eyes that the young Lightwood didn't miss. Far from being scared, proud as he was, the guy puffed out his chest.

 

\- Perfectly, _Dr_.

 

\- I had no doubt – the other one said.

 

Then, smiling friendly, he inquired:

 

_\- Coffee?_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad circumstances make agent Lightwood and Dr. Bane meet.  
> How many layers of their heart will they have to remove before to reach their exact center?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people!  
> This is the English translation of an italian fan fiction written by EmmaAlicia79(https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=104354) . I've asked her the permission to translate it in English because I truly believe that you all deserve to read such a beautiful work!
> 
> So I have NO CREDIT at all for this fan fiction, I'm just the translator.
> 
> I really hope you will like it as I do! :)  
> I apologize for any errors you can find, I'm not a professionist (unlike Dr. Bane *coffcoff*), I decided to translate this just for passion, so be kind please ;w;

 

 

 

 

As they got their piping hot cup of coffee (italian espresso for the Dr) , Magnus broke out:

 

\- Usually I make some general questions to frame the person and the type of obstacle I have to face, but in your case that would be unnecessary, agent. It's weeks that your exploit is on the front page... So I'll evoid to ask you how you feel since it seems obvious to me that you _are not fine at all_ – Alec rose his gaze, surprised.

 

\- Instead... - he said, smirking - … I sense that you're dying to know something about me, so, go on! Come on down... _En garde_! - he exclaimed, graciously miming a fencing lunge with his stilo instead of the foil.

 

\- “An”-wha...? - Alec inquired, confused, narrowing his eyes.

 

\- Nevermind, agent. Ask me what you want to know.

 

\- How will you understand anything about me if you're the one talking?

 

\- If I'm the most quoted -and payed- shrink in the state, there must be a reason, don't you think? Go on, be cruel!

 

Despite himself, a corner of Alec's mouth curled up; Magnus couldn't know that, but that was a great deal since he hadn't smiled in over a month.

 

He relaxed against the backrest.

 

\- The eyes.

 

\- Excuse me? - Magnus didn't understand, or was _pretending_ not to understand.

 

\- Your eyes. Why are they green?

 

\- Coloured contact lenses.

 

\- What?!? - Alec was flabbergasted.

 

\- I put coloured contact lenses to startle my patients.. - he whispered in a conspitorial tone.

 

\- You're joking...

 

\- Yes! Agent, of course I'm joking! They're green for some twist of the DNA. Among my ancestors there must probably been some caucasian one who started a not entirely asian line of descent and periodically his features arise among the new born.

 

Alec was a bit woozy, his head was spinning... Who was that man? He might have been a good psychologist, but to him he looked just like a charlatan. But he didn't want to give in to him nor – most of all – to Aldertree. He straightened out on the chair.

 

\- Ok. Got it. Explain your style, now.

 

\- What about it?

 

\- Why is it so...

 

\- So what?

 

Alec looked around to find a word that wouldn't sounded offensive.

 

\- ...Exuberant.

 

\- Because I like it.

 

\- That's it?

 

\- Why? Isn't it enough for you?

 

\- Well, I...

 

\- Dressing up like this I don't think I undermine anyone's freedom, do I? So why should this be something other people should care for? I thinkto have an excellent esthetic taste, by the way! - the psychologist smiled, half spinning on his swivel chair, stretching out his arms as if he wanted to embrace the furniture all around.

 

“And a huge ego” Alec added, mentally.

 

\- Go with the next question! - If Dr. Bane was upset by the agent's comments, he was hiding it wonderfully well.

 

For his part, Alec was pretty woozy. He had never been in therapy before, but he was quite sure that standard sessions weren't exactly like that...

 

\- I don't... I don't think I have further questions, for now... - he murmured, nervous, rubbing his palms against his thighs.

 

\- You look tense, Agent, and not because of what brought you here. Am I intimidating you?

 

Alec winced.

 

\- No.... No. At least I don't think so. I don't know, you're confusing me! - the guy snapped, his hands on his temples.

 

\- I'm not confusing you. You're confused on your own.

 

Alec stared at him as he wanted to say “Thanks a lot!”

 

\- Do not misunderstand me, don't take it wrong. It's just that... - and for the first time since he sat, the therapist looked serious, now that he laid against the backrest of the armchair and was _really_ looking at him with his odd feline eyes which seemed to go through him - … It's just I have the feeling _there is a lot of work to do with you_.

 

\- Good – Alec said, sarcastic, rolling up his eyes.

 

\- Regardless the official reason you're here.

 

They stared at each other's eyes for an indefinite amount of time.

 

 

*

  
  


\- And then what happened? - Izzy inquired.

 

\- And then we kept talking about nothing until... “We've run out of time”. I have to come back tomorrow.

 

\- So... did you like it? - his sister asked, holding her face with one hand, smiling.

 

\- Izzy that's something I must do, I don't have to _like_ it. It has to be done and I'm doing it, hoping to leave this entire thing behind as soon as possible.

 

The girl lazily roteated her beer glass on the wooden table drawing round geometries on its surface (Lightwoods were more of a brewery than club kind of people) and then she observed:

 

\- Perhaps you could make use of this occasion to clear... _other_ things.

 

Alec narrowed his gaze.

 

\- _Which_ other things?

 

His sister avoided the question.

 

\- Mah, generally... other issues you could have...

 

\- I don't have... _Issues_ , okay?

 

\- Ok, ok I was just saying – she said, raising her arms.

 

A tense silence followed for several moments.

 

Truth was that Isabelle Lightwood knew her brother as her own pockets and she emphatized with that poor shrink who had to follow Alexander, because that guy was the embodiment of a multilayer cake and poor the one who had to cut it first!

 

\- Look, big brother, I have to go.

 

\- Does any cuckold client need your assistence?

 

\- More than one, actually. I have to hurry up.

 

\- Ok Izzy, we'll talk.

 

\- Bye, Alec.

 

\- Bye.

 

The guy watched through the glass of the window his sister going out and briskly cross the street.

 

No matter how many times they fought, the truth was that without Izzy, Alec would have felt lost: she beared every his paranoia from the school matters to the accademy ones, to work ones, to the relatioship with their parents... Alec held for himself just the ones about his sentimental life for one only reason: not even he could get something out of it.

 

Izzy, instead, was an expert to the point that she made of that her work. The thing Alec didn't know was that, to reach a result, Isabelle was even willing to have sex with her prey.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of the second chapter!
> 
> Let me know what do you think about it and I will pass your comments to the author of the work ♥
> 
> I will update as soon as the new chapters are out!

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the end of the first chapter!
> 
> Let me know what do you think about it and I will pass your comments to the author of the work ♥
> 
> I will update as soon as the new chapters are out!  
> For now she posted the first two chapters only, so when the third one will be available, I translate it and post it here! ^_^


End file.
